desafio aceptado
by Morphos
Summary: que harias si te es robada una parte importante de tu vida? vengarte. la venganza ha sido mi unico camino desde que aquel ser egoista destruyo mi vida, no se que sera de mi en el futuro, lo que se es que me vengare y cumplire aquel maldito desafio que en ese dia acepte, soy issei hyoudou y este es mi camino issei x harem (en pausa)
1. Chapter 1

hola amigos aquí está mi nuevo lanzamiento, este fic se llamará desafío aceptado, es una idea de un gran autor llamado God of hope, que es uno de mis favoritos, la idea se encuentra en un Minific llamado "desafío, vas o rajas?" Lo hice por que me pareció una idea buenísima, además nadie la tomo y me sirve un reto para mejorar como escritor, si les gusta REVIEWS, si no les gusta o algún consejo REVIEWS ánimo, todo es para mejorar amigos, comenten, bueno ahora a la rutina

DISCLAIMER: hsdxd ni sus personajes me pertenecen, las palabras y conectores si me pertenecen obviamente y la idea principal es obra del maestro GOD OF HOPE, si han leído de qué se trata el desafío ya conocerán avances de la trama de la historia pero no todo, bueno empecemos

Desafío aceptado; capítulo 1: zampakutos

Todo era paz en el cielo, Dios creo los ángeles y humanos, estos últimos le desobedecieron por culpa de samael pero no todo era malo, sabían hacer el bien y juzgar el mal, con sus instrucciones claro está, con el tiempo comenzaron a ganarse su afecto, pero uno de sus arcángeles, el encargado de proteger la luz, Lucifer, junto a otros 6 Ammon, mammon, belfegor, asmodeus, leviathan y beelzebub lo siguieron con el objetivo de destruir los humanos, Dios los castigo con su expulsión, así como el 20% de los ángeles Del cielo que los siguieron y así se crearon los demonios, luego hubo algunos ángeles que cayeron por cometer pecados capitales u otros y se crearon los ángeles caidos, que se llevaron el 30% de los que habían al principio quedando el cielo con el ser más poderoso jamás visto y el 50% de la flota celestial luego ocurrió la 1ra gran guerra donde los demonios y ángeles caídos se retiraron, al comenzar la 2da gran guerra aparecieron los dioses dragones Los 2 dragones celestiales los reyes dragones, los dragones malignos y la bestia mística del apocalípsis trihexa que había despertado, Dios la sello y Creo las sacred gear y las 4 espadas sagradas

-excalibur:con diferentes habilidades

-caliburn:la más completa, rasgada las dimensiones

-durandal:con un inigualable poder destructivo

-ascalon:asesina por excelencia de dragones y otras criaturas

Todas estas imbuidos en poder sagrado que podía erradicar demonios con una herida para siempre, pero no eran los demonios los únicos vulnerables, Los Youkáis O demonios animales y los dioses paganos shinto eran vulnerables a ellas, los demonios crearon algunas espadas con enormes poderes

-gram:atributos de ascalon y durandal con menor fuerza

-tyrfing:habilidades de caliburn en menor medida

Ambas con energia maligna y un poder similar al de excalibur

Pero ellos no fuero los únicos en crear espadas poderosas, los dioses shinto y los youkais se aliaron y crearon las zampakutos /Creo que así se escriben xd/ espadas con el poder de igualar a una espada sagrada sin nada que envidiar, en total eran 10 Pero algunas eran más poderosas que otras y las más débiles se perdieron o se destruyeron pero no se Volvió a ver un portador de alguna de las 2 espadas más poderosas

-bloody reaper soul: la más poderosa de las 10, destruyo la excalibur y desapareció

-zangetsu:la espada oscura la 2da más poderosa, tenía las habilidades de las 4 espadas celestiales pero el poder depende de su portador además de otras habilidades

Estas espadas se perdieron, no se volvió a hablar de ellas ni sus portadores, ya que ellas los elegían y al no haber un portador digno se desaparecian

Al terminar la 2da gran guerra los seres mitológicos y humanos vivieron en paz pero no todo es tranquilidad, algunos seres querían la guerra y esa era solo una paz temporal

En una cabaña en un bosque alrededor de Tokio en Japón se encontraba una familia típica japonesa recolectando arroz, el sustento de la mayoría de familias japonesas de la época, una mujer castaña se acercó a su esposo y en un tono bajo le dijo

-oye anata(querido) no te parece que debemos deshacernos de ese chiquillo, solo sabemos su nombre y su apellido y tu lo adoptas, apenas tenemos para nosotros y ahora debemos cuidarle-

-oye, lo que dices es injusto, pero es cierto, aunque no pienso botarlo a la calle, solo lo llevare a un orfanato para que lo cuiden-dijo el hombre lanzándole una sonrisa Serena a un pequeño niño castaño de ojos dorados como el sol con una edad de 6 años que respondía al nombre de issei Hyoudou, el enserio los consideraba sus padres pero bien sabía que no lo eran, y no era un tonto de hecho era más perceptivo e inteligente que un niño genio y sabía los pensamientos que tenían sobre el y el futuro que le deparaba, El destino

En esa tarde se encontraba el hombre con el niño en frente de un orfanato y realizando los tramites dijo que volvería por el, pero ambos sabían que eso no pasaría, el orfanato lo administraba una pareja de americanos que vendían los niños de allí, bien venían una vez cada mes y el orfanato lo administraba una mujer algo obesa pero de buen carácter, se interesaba por todo y le regalo un libro a issei que en su titulo decía "libro de ocultismo " el chico solo lo guardo bajo su colchón simulando interés pero con desprecio hacia el libro,

A los pocos días la señora encargada de la recreación sacaba los niños a pasear todos los días durante 2 semanas, mientras caminaban el niño se encontró con un "chico" de cabello anaranjado y comenzaron a hablar

-y como te llamas? - pregunto el hyoudou

-shidou, y tu? - respondió el chico

-issei hyoudou-respondió-por que no jugamos un poco algún juego de niñas-pregunto

-como? Yo soy un niño-respondió nervioso el "chico"

-si, claro tu voz te delata, pero no te preocupes, me gustan las niñas-respondió issei

-entiendo, entonces seamos amigos, pero fingidas que soy un chico de acuerdo? -

-de acuerdo, adiós "shidou" -

-irina, de acuerdo? -

Los días pasaron y su amistad se hacía más grande hasta que La chica se fue a Inglaterra, los días se volvieron semanas, estas meses y por último años, el chico que antes veía su regalo con desprecio leyó todo el libro hasta el final, dándose cuenta de algunas cosas sobrenaturales y su existencia, ahora contaba ya 14 inviernos y en una noche de luna se escuchó el toque de la puerta, abrieron el señor y la señora smith /apellido de los extranjeros/ y comenzaron una amena charla con el desconocido Que llego a la puerta

-María, venir aquí con el niño issei hyoudou Please-dijo el hombre

-si mr smith-respondió la obesa mujer trayendo al niño que se asombro al ver a un chico de 8 años con una chaqueta de capota y un hombre de ojos azules, cabello gris y traje de adinerado

-traspasos estar listos, poder llevar niño-dijo el Rubió smith

-gracias, adios- el hombre tomo a issei de la mano y lo llevo a su auto siendo acompañado de el otro niño

El señor y la señora smith viajaban contentos en su coche, cuando el hombre vio la espléndida luna llena, se quedó asombrado y encandilado con su luz que no vio el camión que de frente se acercaba a su auto y a una velocidad endemoniada acabo con sus vidas

-Issei, se quien eres- dijo el hombre con una sonrisa al escuchar El lejano sonido de una explosion

-eh? como?-respondió el chico

-supongo que ya has leído sobre los shinto, no? - pregunto el peligris

-si, un poco-

-y crees que existen? - interrogo

-no creo, estoy seguro que no somos los únicos en el mundo humano-

-me agrada que pienses así, siempre abierto, mi nombre es tsukuyomi yo soy el dios de la luna y vine a darte una nueva vida, como has dicho, no están solos, si decides venir junto a mi, te daré un regalo y un entrenamiento para que enfrentes este mundo y no seas devorado en silencio por el, que me dices? - dijo el hombre

-... Yo... Acepto- Respondió el niño

-excelente decisión hijo, de ahora en adelante te daré de regalo la espada que cuido, su nombre es zangetsu, al ser su portador elegido tendrás una esperanza de vida eterna, igual que los seres biblicos- dijo el hombre felicitandole

-y cual es la espada? - pregunto el chico ansioso

-Mucho gusto issei sama, soy zangetsu y de ahora en adelante seré su espada-dijo el niño de capota transformándose en una Katana negra con mango rojo,que al comienzo de la hoja tenia algo similar al simbolo de los nazis ademas de unas runas en la hoja que emitían una tranquila y visible aura violeta, el hyoudou con algo de miedo la tomo y desaparecio

-como? -

-te acepto, ahora está dentro de ti, debo comenzar a enseñarte muchas cosas - suspiro el hombre

El chico solo se quedó dormido, Recordando eventos de su pasado

-mi nombre es issei hyoudou un gusto-

-vamos hijo, debemos descansar-decía un hombre castaño

-si querido, vamos que habrá pastel- decía una mujer castaña

-siiiiii-respondia el niño alegre

Todo era tranquilo, vivía feliz en las afueras de mi ciudad, kuoh, hasta que lo malo llego, rojo, amarillo, negro, solo veía esos colores a lo lejos en donde alguna vez estuvo mi casa y la de los vecinos, unos seres alados quemaban todo a su paso con unas sádicas sonrisas

-ya está hecho kokabiel sama-dijo un hombre

-bien, ya estoy contento, nos vamos-dijo un "hombre" con alas negras y ojos rojos antes de alzar vuelo con sus compañeros e irse de ahí, me acerque corriendo y vi mis padres llenos De agujeros mi padre no respiraba, me acerque a mi madre y me dio un beso en la frente diciendo, "vive hijo mio, viveee"cerrando para siempre sus ojos

-mama, mamá, no me dejes, mamá, nooooooooooooooooooooooo- gritando con tristeza al viento

El chico despertó agitado sudando a mares, esa escena no la olvidaría nunca en su ahora eterna vida, eso no paso por alto el hombre mayor que vio con tristeza el trauma del chico y se propuso sanarlo

-bien issei, ya llegamos-

-si... - dijo el chico triste

-desde ahora me dirás padre, entendido? - dijo el peligris

-pero tsuku... -

-como? -

-de acuerdo padre-

-bien, de ahora en adelante comenzaré tu entrenamiento

3 años han pasado desde ese día, issei ahora maneja a la perfección la técnica de espada de los dioses, literalmente, conoce varias clases de magia, es alguien con una personalidad serena, fria y estrategica, aunque es receptivo, aprende con rapidez y no le teme a nada, Trata de proteger a los demás y odia los pervertidos, Su cuerpo fue modificado por su "padre" pero el no lo sabe, ya que tiene una gran cantidad de sellos que restringen su poder y que se liberarán de a poco, en su entrenamiento descubrió a... si, acertaron, Ddraig, el sekiryuutei señoras y señores, ahora conoce el balance breaker, pero nada más debido a su corto tiempo de conocerlo, pero esta a una llave de alcanzar la juggernaut Drive sin riesgos, ha entrenado con esfuerzo solo con un objetivo, asesinar a kokabiel.

-issei, tengo una misión para ti-dijo tsukuyomi

-cual es padre? - respondió el chico sereno

-quiero que te infiltres en una academia, te hagas pasar por estudiante de 2do de Tokio, asesinas algunos ángeles caídos que están asesinando portadores de sacred gears, si es necesario alíate con las dirigentes demoníacas de la ciudad, Rías Gremory y sona sitri-dijo el peligris

-bien y cual es la ciudad? - dijo el chico

-la ciudad es la ciudad de kuoh-

-... -

Fin del capitulo

Bueno amigos espero les haya gustado si es así lucharé por sus REVIEWS, y si quieren que la continúe y no la borre díganmelo o denme un fav, follow, o favorite, bueno les agradezco y les digo que ya termine los 2 especiales y comencé a escribir la 2da temporada con ciertas sorpresas, nuevos villanos y bla bla bla en cines próximamente xd


	2. pasado

Hello friends here this chapter

Nah creo que así se dice en inglés, el nuevo capítulo ya está aquí amigos

Disclaimer:... Hsdxd ni sus personajes son míos... Por ahora. Tampoco la idea original la cual pertenece a god of hope

Les diré que crear este cap me salio bien canijo, ya que tuve que hacerlo de nuevo, pues estaba muy feo, de todos formas aquí está este capitulo

 **zafir09: gracias amigo voy a seguirla**

 **dangandopan:en verdad agradezco que te guste amigo mio**

 **apocalups dragon:eres uno de mis primeros lectores,te agradezco mucho**

 **ivan meza:gracias amigo,saludos**

 **doorkcrew:aca esta el cap socio**

 **daniel:arigato de kokoroo**

 **alber breaker:tratare de detallar mas la historia**

 **guest:gracias en verdad**

 **:ya tome en cuenta el harem desde este cap,respecto a lo otro,esta algo dificil,pero me agrada tu idea,gracias por comentar**

Capítulo 2: "pasado"

Issei ya estaba llegando a kuoh, pero sintió una presencia Peligrosa invoco su Katana y una niebla lo Rodeo, Desenfundo su espada y la volvió a enfundar con rapidez, las moscas y hojas que giraban a su alrededor fueron cortadas en silencio; al agacharse Vio un demonio Con garras y un a la mitad con un corte vertical, pero 3 de sus garras se encontraban en su estómago, sin hacer muecas las retiro de su vientre y rápidamente su herida se cerró, arreglo su ropa con magia y guardando su espada comenzó a caminar de nuevo, con algo de indicaciones Llego a Una residencia con el apellido "hyoudou" en su puerta, y con algo de tristeza entro a la casa, allí se quedó dormido y tuvo un sueño

Se encontraba en un espacio negro, podía ver su cuerpo como si el estuviera en el aire, de repente vio que era recogido por una chica rubia con atributos de diosa que sacó 12 alas con plumas doradas y desapareció con su cuerpo

Luego se vio a si mismo frente a una chica pelinegra y otra peligris que Lo miran curiosas luego habla con ellas y de repente todo se desaparece

Ahora se encuentra sobre un dragón gigante rojo y en frente de el sus padres que lo miran con una sonrisa agradable para Luego desaparecer

Ahora se encontraba frente a tsukuyomi y este lo mira con una sonrisa y le dice una palabra que quedo resonando en su mente:"hijo"

Luego de eso despertó algo agitado y siente algo caliente a su lado allí ve a la chica rubia de su sueño dormida y desnuda arropandose con sus alas extendidas con una sonrisa en su rostro inocente y Un pequeño sonrojo, el chico solo le dio un beso en la frente, suficiente para despertarla de su sueño, abriendo sus preciosos orbes celestes y tapando su rostro avergonzada, el chico solo soltó un Risita y la abrazo

\- Cuanto tiempo sin verte Gabriel, a que debo tu honor - Saludo El chico sonriendo

\- solo vine a verte issei kun no sea que en esta ciudad te vuelvas alguien malo - respondio la aludida sonriendo

\- Nah, eso no pasará y lo sabes -

\- si, como sea, te pediría que dejes tu venganza y vengas conmigo para estar junto a ti siempre - dijo la rubia serena

\- no puedo y lo sabes, te prometo que en cuanto lo logre estaré junto a ti siempre - Respondió issei

\- moouuu pero es mucho tiempo - dijo gabriel con un tierno puchero

\- Tonterias, tu tienes toda la eternidad para esperarme -

\- si, como sea, allí está listo tu uniforme de la academia y los documentos ya están listos también, apurate que dentro de 10 minutos debes comenzar a alistarte - dijo la rubia

\- ya, no pareces mi amiga sino mi mama - bromeó el chico pero se detuvo pues su acompañante comenzó a sollozar

\- por que issei, por que no te das cuenta - repetía llorando la rubia, se vistió con magia y extendió sus alas para irse pero el chico trato de detenerla

\- eh? Gabriel espera! - pero ya era tarde, la chica se fue sin despedirse

\- PARA SER ALGUIEN TAN RECEPTIVO ERES UN COMPLETO IDIOTA EN ASUNTOS AMOROSOS, DATE CUENTA QUE ESA ARCANGEL TE AMA, EN TODO EL TIEMPO QUE HE VIVIDO ME HE DADO CUENTA QUE EL AMOR NO TIENE EDAD NI ESTATUS SOCIAL, LO MEJOR SERA QUE CORRESPONDAS SUS SENTIMIENTOS O ESE AMOR TAN PURO QUE TE TIENE LO PERDERAS PARA SIEMPRE Y TE QUEDARÁS SIN ELLA, FIN DE LA CONVERSACION SOCIO - dijo el dragón antes de quedarse dormido

\- (Si tu lo dices socio) - pensó algo triste - (el problema es que no se como hacerlo) - dejando que una lágrima escapará por su mejilla

Flasback

Un niño castaño se encontraba en el suelo cubierto de sangre, de repente una chica rubia con alas doradas de ángel, esta chica recogió a issei con cariño y le dijo

\- issei kun, en realidad eres alguien puro, por eso te mereces una segunda oportunidad... Para vivir - diciendo eso alzó vuelo junto al niño, desapareciendo de alli

La chica llevo a issei a un orfanato, y lo dejo allí, luego de llevarlo allí issei escapó de allí, llegando a una cabaña arrocera allí fue adoptado por una clásica familia de granjeros, los primeros días fueron buenos para issei, pero el sabia que no era bienvenido allí, así paso un tiempo hasta que sus tutores lo devolvieron al orfanato, allí paso un tiempo, pero siempre que salía a jugar luego que su amiga de la infancia se fuera, comenzó a encontrarse furtivamente con la chica que lo salvo, ella le reveló que era quien lo había salvado, pero no reveló su raza, así pasaron los meses hasta que issei fue adoptado por tsukuyomi y comenzó a entrenar...

1 año paso y ahora Issei se encontraba blandiendo una Katana y tsukuyomi una espada occidental, ambos jadeando pero issei estaba más cansado

\- issei, eres bueno pero aún te falta, puedes usar tu energía espiritual para potenciar tus ataques y hacerlos más efectivos, pero si sigues así pronto me superaras - luego el lanza un ataque y issei lo esquiva al mejor estilo de matrix, el dios responde y con su espada trata de ensartar al chico, logrando su objetivo... O eso creía, pues el issei se desvaneció en polvo mientras el verdadero aparecía atras de el con una veloz estocada horizontal que lanzándose al suelo el dios esquivo y con su espada trata de ensartar al chico, logrando su objetivo... O eso creía, pues el issei se desvaneció en polvo mientras el verdadero aparecía atras de el con una veloz estocada horizontal que lanzándose al suelo el dios esquivo

\- issei, tu nunca podrás estar con esa chica arcángel, pero si me vences en un combate le daré un regalo a ella de tu parte, que me dices? - dijo el dios

\- bien, acepto, te derrotare por ella - dijo el joven con sus ojos inyectados en determinacion

Luego de intercambiar estocadas issei golpeó el suelo con una esfera de magia levantando una cortina de polvo, lo cual aprovecho para aparecer frente al dios, y poner su espada en su cuello

\- yo ganó, padre - dijo issei

\- ja, eso crees? - al momento la persona que estaba frente a issei se hizo partículas y con rapidez apareció con la espada en el cuello del hyoudou, atras de el y le dijo

\- no, yo gano -

\- tal vez creas eso pero por Gabriel nee haré lo que sea - dijo issei atrás de el con su espada adelante de su cuello

\- que? - tsukuyomi se aterrorizo al ver que el issei que había adelante de el comenzaba a hacerse más ligero y se desvanecía - de acuerdo, me tienes, el regalo para ella consiste en que yo puedo modificar el sistema del cielo para que haga lo que haga ella no caiga, si elohim lo dirigiera, moriría sin remedio, pero como se fue, yo podre modificarlo sin mayor problema

\- es eso posible? - dijo issei feliz

\- claro hijo, me ganaste y debo cumplir mi promesa, ahora ve a hablar con ella, tal vez tenga algo importante que hablar contigo - y diciendo eso se fue de allí en una grieta dimensional, mientras tanto issei salio a hablar con Gabriel pero Mientras caminaban una barrera se interpuso en su camino y un gran número de demonios y caídos comenzaron a atacarlos, poco a poco comenzaban a verse superados, Gabriel no quería poner en alerta las facciones al usar su poder por completo o si uniera un cuarto de su poder pues destruiría Japón varias veces, pero una lanza de fuego se dirigía a su vientre, issei estaba lejos de ella, no lograría salvarla pero al verla de repente algo en el despertó, su brazo se cubrió de un aura roja y aparecio un guante rojo, esto sorprendió mucho a la serafia, issei lanzó un rayo y la lanza se desvío, comenzó a aumentar su poder y se lo transfirió a Gabriel, sin saber lo que hacía, la chica aumento su aura gimiendo un poco, para luego, destruir todos los ángeles caídos y demonios, para luego ver a issei estático que miraba su guante con asombro, de repente gabriel sonrió un poco y le dijo

\- tonto, no debiste arriesgarte - pero no recibió respuesta, se aterrorizo al ver como issei caía hacia adelante con sus ojos cerrados, con algo de pánico lo atrapó en el aire y lo cargo suavemente, para luego decir algo, con unas pequeñas lagrimas

\- tener un recuerdo de la obra de mi padre, y que hayas desbloqueado su segunda habilidad me sorprende, pero yo no quiero perderte, quedate conmigo issei y no me abandones nunca, por favor - Dándole un fugaz beso en la boca

Fin flasback

El chico salio y llego a su escuela y con la indicación de sus compañeros llego a su salon

-bueno chicos hoy tenemos un nuevo estudiante transferido de Tokio, pasa-dijo el profesor; issei entro al salón y escribió su nombre en la pizarra

\- Mucho gusto, mi nombre es issei hyoudou llevemos bien por favor - dijo fingiendo nerviosismo, lo que lo hacía ver inocente y atractivo para las chicas, tanto que lo consideraron el 2do onii sama de la academia

\+ onii sama(hermano) ;onee sama(hermana) +

Las clases transcurrieron con algo de normalidad hasta la hora del receso, el chico al salir comió su bento que le había preparado gabriel y se puso a descansar en un árbol frondoso, ocultando su presencia y la de su sacred gear de paso,

mientras tanto Una pelirroja De ojos azules y figura envidiable llamada rías caminaba con algo de preocupación de lado a lado en la habitación de su club, tenía suficiente con los caídos de su zona para que le llegara un matrimonio arreglado

\- sabes akeno, los caídos de esta zona están asesinando portadores de sacred gear tal vez encontremos algo interesante, no te parece akeno? - dijo Rías tranquilamente

\- si Buchou pero y su matrimonio? - dijo una pelinegra de ojos violetas con figura deseable y mirada seductora

\- no es que me importe, tu nivel como ángel caído supera el de su reina por mucho, koneko vencería las 2 torres con su senjutsu y kiba esta muy por encima a ellas, a pesar de no haber alcanzado el balance breaker es alguien muy fuerte, Asia estará conmigo curandolos a distancia, además tu aura sacra No le conviene a riser - analizó la pelirroja

\- así es rías, mientras tanto tu prepararas el ataque final - dijo akeno

\- si, ahora que recuerdo fue difícil encontrar a Asia antes que esa tal Mittlet tratará de robar su sacred gear - dijo una peliplatina llamada koneko

Flasback

Se encontraba una joven rubia sanando la herida de un niño, una joven mujer pelirroja la vio y le gustó su habilidad, cuando se iba a acercarse a hablarle, llego una Loli rubia, que llevo a la chica monja fuera de alli, rías supo que la Loli era un ángel caído y planeaba algo siniestro, así que con su séquito se propuso detenerla, fue así que esa misma noche irrumpieron en la iglesia abandonada del pueblo y lograron salvar a la joven monja y rias la convirtió en demonio con una pieza de alfil, pues su sacred gear fue extraído por la fuerza, después de una duraba batalla, la Loli ángel caído, un hombre de sombrero y una mujer peliazul, cayeron muertos durante la masacre, perdón batalla reñida, luego de organizar todo se fueron de alli

Fin flasback

\- si ahora lo mejor será vigilar a los ángeles caídos de la zona y aplastarlos - dijo un atractivo rubio llamado kiba el antiguo príncipe de kuoh, antes de issei

\- si kiba por ahora solo debemos vigilarlos - dijo rías con tranquilidad, luego decidió abrir la ventana Pero al hacerlo vio a un chico castaño con sus ojos cerrados en el árbol del frente la chica solo se inquieto un poco, verlo así era como ver a un dragón dormido, ese aire de misterio le atrajo de sobremanera pero supo disimularlo muy bien

\- bien con esto terminamos la reunión de hoy, prepárense para reanudar las clases y nos vemos mañana, cuidense mis lindos sirvientes, koneko, te necesito un momento - dijo la pelirrroja

\- dígame Buchou sama - dijo la peliplatina

\- pues verás koneko hay algo que quiero pedirte, mejor, que sigas a alguien...

Las clases terminaron y nuestro castaño se encontraba pasando por un puente allí no vio a nadie

\- si lo que buscan los ángeles caídos son sacred gear les daré una sacred gear - dijo aumentando el aura de ddraig, como si fuera arte de magia al poco tiempo de hacerlo llego una chica de ojos violetas, cabello negro y cuerpo Deseable a su lado

\- este, eres nuevo en la ciudad no? - dijo la chica

\- emmm si, llegue ayer por que lo preguntas? -respondió el chico Fingiendo nerviosismo

\- por que podría darte un tour de orientación por la ciudad mañana si gustas - dijo Ella

\- bien, a que hora? -

\- a las 3 después del cole de acuerdo? - pregunto ella

\- bien, así será, adiós emmm... -

\- Yuma, amano yuma, y tu nombre ? - pregunto la chica

\- issei, hyoudou issei, un gusto yuma chan, creo que nos vemos mañana, adios - se despidió antes que la chica lo volviera a ver

\- si, adiós issei san - dijo fingiendo alegria

Esta fue una escena curiosa, ambos fingían, ambos aparentaban Y lo mejor era que ambos sabían lo que hacía el otro aunque la caída no lo supiera conscientemente ella estaba siendo engañada también, por la persona a la que ella creía Que engañaba

La chica solo comenzó a caminar por un oscuro callejón y sus ropas se destruyeron mostrando sin pudor alguno un traje de cuero negro bastante atrevido a la vez que sus ojos adquirieron un tinte agudo su cabello creció al igual que sus medidas y estatura, parecía una persona diferente en especial por 2 alas negras que salían de su espalda, la chica solo aleteo, levantando una ráfaga de plumas negras que desaparecieron en el viento junto a él rastro que Decía que ella antes estuvo ahi

Mientras tanto se encontraba rías algo sería hablando con Koneko, a pesar de aparentar calma, su rostro estaba molesto, no se explicaba por que alguien inocente debía ser asesinado de forma tan vil, por seres tan mentirosos y despreciables, pero quien era ella para decirlo, una demonio que vivía a base del engaño no era quien para reclamar algo

El otro día había Terminado, issei se encontraba con su traje de escuela al igual que la chica, al llegar al punto de encuentro la chica lo guió por puntos turísticos, lugares importantes, en algunas ocasiones su rostro adquiría tintes rojizos que no eran fingidos, al llegar a una fuente la chica se alejo un poco de el

\- ah, me divertí mucho hoy issei kun, que te pareció el tour - Pregunto ella

\- muy divertido te lo agradezco, en verdad - dijo el

\- bien podría pedirte un favor? - dijo ella

\- disculpa que te interrumpa pero antes de que me pidas algo me gustaría preguntarte algo - dijo el chico

\- claro issei kun, que sería? - dijo un poco nerviosa, algo la incomodaba mucho pero no sabia que

De repente el chico desapareció de su vista y apareció tras ella y con una voz sádica le dijo

\- puedo saber cual es tu nombre? -

\- de qué estás... - la chica no pudo responder por que sintió algo frío en su abdomen, se agachó un poco y vio el mango de una espada que asomaba en su abdomen escurriendo su sangre por el

\- lo ves? No soy quien creías engañar - al frente de ella se encontraba el chico sosteniendo su mentón con sus dedos - Ahora dime quien les mando a asesinarnos -

\- kokabiel sama - Al escucharlo el chico hirvió de rabia pero lo disimulo

\- bien y en donde se encuentra?

\- no lo se, el nos daba las ordenes a distancia - dijo ella

\- aun no me has dicho tu nombre datenshi (ángel caido) chan -

\- Raynare - dijo ella

\- bien, valoró tu sinceridad, ahora tu no trabajas para kokabiel, trabajas para mi, tu grupo no existe ahora, sólo quedas viva tu, si vienes conmigo vivirás y serás más fuerte, sino morirás en el olvido - dijo el

\- yo... Acepto, de ahora en adelante le servire a usted issei sama - dijo ella

\- bien, nos vamos - de repente y como si de un sueño se tratara todo comenzó a derrumbarse y la espada desapareció, así como las heridas de la chica Sanaron lo cual la sorprendio, pero luego se desmayo

\- (pobre, Se nota que es de bajo rango si solo supiera que eso fue una simple ilusión De mi espada se nota su inexperiencia) - pensó el

El chico llevo la ángel caído a una de sus habitaciones y la acostó allí, al llegar a su habitacion vio que se encontraba allí gabriel con un semblante triste

\- yo lo siento, issei kun perdoname, fui una tonta al hacer eso - dijo ella llorando y abrazandolo

\- no te preocupes gabriel yo fui el tonto al no notarlo antes, tu... Tu me quieres no? - pregunto el

\- yo... No te quiero... Te amo Desde hace mucho tiempo y quiero estar a tu lado issei kun - llorando más /si es que se puede/

-lo sabía... Perdoname, he sido un Idiota al no Darme cuenta, yo siento lo mismo hacia ti y por eso yo quiero...

El chico se vio interrumpido por que la chica lo tomo de repente y plantó en sus labios un beso cargado de Amor y alegría, algo torpe al comienzo pero más apasionado y estimulante al final, el chico al ser parte dragón la atraía más, podía ser la serafín más poderosa del cielo pero seguía siendo una mujer y ella no estaba exenta de la atracción de el dragón, pero no lo Queria por eso, ella en verdad lo amaba con Locura y daría lo que fuera por estar a su lado, así que solo degusto el momento el mayor tiempo necesario, su primer beso no lo olvidaría jamas, el chico estaba tan embobado que no se dio cuenta que el pomo de su puerta no era el mismo de siempre...

Lentamente pero sin detenerse los cuerpos de ambos chicos tomaron el control como una brisa que avanza, la chica comenzó a despojarse de su túnica con algo de vergüenza pero no se iba a detener, cuando ya todo iba a comenzar el timbre de la puerta sonó y ella se ofreció a abrir, al abrirla vio a un mensajero con algunas cajas de issei que con rapidez subio y luego de recibir su firma y su paga se fue, la pareja subió a su habitacion a continuar pero el destino no quería Que lo hicieran, el timbre sonó de nuevo y esta vez fue issei a abrir al llegar vio otro mensajero

\- disculpe, el señor saji genshirou - dijo el hombre

\- equivocado - dijo el chico con rabia mal reprimida

\- bien, lo siento, adios - el hombre subió a su motocicleta y se fue

\- ah, rayos, será para otro día, verdad padre? - dijo al viento issei

El chico para pasar el rato solo vio una película de terror, la pobre arcángel solo lo abrazaba cerrando sus ojos lanzando tiernos gritos a veces,Sentada en las piernas de su novio, pero claro ya era oficial, el chico solo acariciaba su cabello de vez en cuando y le daba cortos besos en los labios que la chica correspondía, La pelicula término y la chica se fue pero antes de irse se puso algo pensativa con respecto a los dragones y resolvió sus inquietudes

\- issei... Los dragones son poligamicos no es así? -

\- emmm Si. Draig me ha dicho que si - respondió el

-es que yo... Nah olvídalo-dijo ella

\- entiendo, te prometo que si tengo un harem tu serás la 1ra ok? -

\- eso Queria oir, issei - respondio

\- bien, ahora que? - pregunto el

\- tus tareas de escuela, luego visitarás la ciudad buscando nidos de cuervos ok? - ordenó ella

\- de acuerdo - respondió el chico con desgano

\- no te preocupes, yo te esperare aquí de acuerdo? -

\- espera, quiero contarte algo - dijo el

\- claro, dime -

\- hoy reclute una ángel caído, puede decirnos algo sobe esos cuervos y sus nidos para liquidarlos, así que lo mejor sería que tu hablaras con ella y le sacarás algo de informacion -

\- claro, y como se llama? - dijo ella

\- Se llama Raynare -

-...-

\- gabriel? -

\- emm si, entiendo - respondió la rubia amablemente

\- la conoces? - dijo el

-digamos que... Desde hace tiempo - dijo ella

\- bien, entonces comenzaré con mis tareas... - dijo el chico de nuevo

Paso una hora para que terminará sus tareas y salió de la casa acompañado de un niño pelinegro con sonrisa inocente /Es la espada zangetsu que puede tomar forma humana/

\- y tomaremos la vida de alguien hoy Issei nii? - pregunto el niño con un tono inocente

\- si tenemos suerte.. Si y luego iremos por pizza -

\- siiiiiiii - dijo el niño esperanzado

\- (este niño me da miedo, no se si sonríe por la idea de la pizza o la idea de matar) - pensó el chico con una gota de sudor en su frente

Mientras tanto rías estaba hablando con su torre

\- que hicieron que? - dijo rías preocupada

\- es algo extraño Buchou, ella se fue con issei Sempai a su casa y se quedó allí - dijo la loli

\- algo raro pasa, tal vez sabe sobre su existencia o tal vez la caída desistió de sus propósitos, debemos averiguar más, por ahora descansa koneko - dijo rias

\- hai Buchou - y diciendo eso la niña se fue

Mientras tanto gabriel se dirigía a la habitación de la caída, abrió la puerta y la vio allí sentada, mirando hacia el cielo

\- y pensar que te encontraría aquí, no te parece curioso? - dijo gabriel

\- eh? Que es lo que haces aqui? - pregunto Raynare sorprendida

\- lo mismo te preguntaría yo, pero se Que ahora trabajas para mi novio, así que me gustaría saber algunas cosas - dijo gabriel

\- issei kun? -

\- si, el mismo, ahora respondeme -

\- bien, que deseas saber? - dijo raynare

\- todo lo que sabes... - dijo gabriel

N/A:la razón por la que Raynare y gabriel se conocen es por que Raynare antes de caer era un ángel y todos los ángeles se conocían entre si

Mientras tanto issei caminaba junto a zangetsu y de repente vieron una barrera, la cruzaron y lo que vieron les agrado, allí en los aires se encontraba una gran cantidad de ángeles caídos renegados surcando el cielo,Frente a una fábrica abandonada, zangetsu solo sonrió, mientras su cuerpo se iluminó de azul y se transformó en una Katana, issei la tomo mientras sonreía y asentía con la cabeza, organizando unos auriculares

\- hemos llegado, que comience la fiesta - fue lo único que alcanzó a decir antes que un aura roja lo cubriera y como un rayo saliera despedido hacia la fábrica con su Katana lista

Fin del capitulo

A que no se esperaban la principal eh? Si les gusto comenten si no también amigos, animense

Notas

-tardaré un poco en actualizar

-los cáps seran maaaaaaaas largos

-Detalle un poco más todo

-en el haren las principales seran:

+gabriel

+raynare

+akeno

+rias

-alguien me comento una duda, la razón por la que las espadas sagradas afectan los shinto, es X q las espadas reacciona negativamente frente a lo que encuentren "hereje", y como los dioses shinto son dioses paganos, los afectan, aunque depende del rango del dios el daño causado, pero con la ausencia del dios bíblico el sistema se debilitó un poco

\- zangetsu tiene las propiedades de la excalibur nightmare que crea ilusiones y las de las otras 6

\- algunos se preguntarán... Cual fue el regalo de Gabriel?, fácil, al no estar dios tsukuyomi modificó el sistema para que gabriel no cayera nunca a pesar de lo que hiciera

Con esto dicho, me retiro, cambio y fuera

Se baja el telon


	3. angel,caido y demonio

Hey Amigos aquí está el cap espero que les guste

Disclaimer:hsdxd ni sus personajes me pertenecen, espero les guste la idea principal que es obra del dios de la esperanza, por cierto aquí una nota

WARNING!

Hice como la principal a Gabriel, es raro el fic que la tiene, además hay muchos fics que tienen como la principal a rías, y no quiero llegar a ese punto, además issei conserva sentimientos hacia gabriel, ya que ella lo salvo desde que era un niño, y apenas conoce a rias, Gabriel es la primera por diferencia de tiempo al conocerlo primero, espero me entiendan y les agrade, de lo contrario dejaré De escribir, aunque creo que eso no será posible pues ha tenido muchos buenos comentarios y un gran número de favs y follows para tan sólo 2 cáps, eso me anima bastante a escribir, así como el café y el ket, nah no es cierto excepto lo del ket... Digo el cafe, en verdad de kokoroo Arigato por su atencion

Aquí las respuestas a los reviews:

 **zafir09:es algo asi como dices,yo lo llamo la carrera de la fe,si otros dioses aparecen la fe cristiana bajara**

 **evilnemesis:gracias,espero te guste aun mas**

 **sazuke75249:thank you friend**

 **dangandopan:gracias amigo y espero te guste el cap**

 **alberbreaker:mira las notas finales**

capítulo 3 "ángel, caído y Demonio"

Rías recibió una llamada del clan de sona en que le avisaban de un grupo de ángeles caídos en la zona este de la ciudad

\- gracias sona, voy para allá - dijo rías a un holograma de sona sitri, el cual desapareció luego

Con algo de magia creo un círculo mágico y un holograma de sus siervos Tomo un respiro y les hablo

\- lamento interrumpir su descanso pero, hay un poco de trabajo para nosotros, los veo aquí ya -

\- "hai buchou" - respondieron en coro y desaparecieron del holograma, en 3 segundos ya estaban todos alli

\- bien chicos, nuestro objetivo son unos caídos de la zona este, así que vamos alli - sin esperar respuestas creo un círculo mágico y al entrar todos en el, desaparecieron de alli

Mientras tanto issei se encontraba luchando contra algunos caídos; algunos no... Muchos caídos, el chico sonreía con suficiencia, de repente una lanza de luz se dirigía a su craneo pero su espada se dividió en 2 y con una de sus partes interceptó la lanza Quedando punta con punta, lo que soltó una enorme explosión, los caídos sonrieron pero de repente sus cuerpos se dividieron en 2 partes, murieron con una sonrisa, sin siquiera darse cuenta. Issei salio de la explosión ileso, sus ropas ligeramente chamuscadas y su cuerpo intacto, en ese momento vio que algo se acercaba, la respuesta llego a sus manos, literalmente, atrapó la hoja de una espada con sus dedos índice y medio, la espada iba a su craneo, con maestría lanzó una patada a él dueño de la espada, la patada fue tan veloz que el atacante no la vio y cayó al suelo, su tranquilidad poco duro, pues sintió algo que se acercaba silbando, con algo de dificultad esquivo un puñetazo a su rostro, para luego golpear su atacante con un puñetazo inesperado, se sorprendió al darse cuenta que en el suelo yacían inconscientes koneko toujou la mascota Loli de la academia y kiba yuuto, el príncipe de su academia agradeció que tuviera una capota en su cabeza y no se viera su rostro, De repente una masa ingente de energía rojo y negro se dirigía a su cuerpo, el la esquivo con una voltereta, la mása impacto en un árbol y este solo se volvió vapor y desapareció, el chico se asombro por tal magnitud de destrucción, pero no se dio cuenta que algo a una diabolica velocidad lo atacó y lo electrocuto un poco, el chico se repuso y vio hacia arriba, allí se encontraba la 2da onee-sama de su academia, akeno Himejima flotando con 4 alas, 2 de caído y 2 de demonio que lo miraba con lujuria y parecía que a cualquier momento llegaría a un orgasmo, además de ella se encontraba flotando en el aire con 2 alas de demonio, la diosa de su academia, rías Gremory que lo miraba con desgano, y algo de curiosidad,como si lo encontrará interesante y divertido

el chico con sus alas de dragon tomo altura y con fuerza apareció atrás de akeno para golpearla, pero ella ya lo esperaba y lo recibió de frente con un rayo, el chico lo esquiva, y trata de darle un golpe en el vientre pero ella Salta un poco, a pesar de eso no pudo evitar ser golpeada en una parte... Prohibida, exacto sus pechos, la chica fue tomada por sorpresa y soltó un excitante gemido, mientras se Mordia el labio inferior, para luego lanzar una multitud de rayos hacia el chico que los esquivo por los pelos la chica al ver eso solo dijo con gracia

\- ara ara, no se quien seas pero osaste tocarme y por eso no puedo permitirte salir de aquí ileso -

\- (no se que hacer, Ella es buena en la lucha, si uso mi espada, la podría herir gravemente y si uso la Boosted gear tratarán de reclutarme y no me dejarán en paz, si uso mi aura me perseguirán, solo usando ataques físicos no saldré de esta, ahora que hare) - pensó el chico con preocupacion

\- bien, me tienes, que quieres que haga - dijo el chico

\- primero quítate tu capota para ver tu rostro, si me gustas, tal vez considere dejarte Vivir, sino te dejare ir... A la tierra de los muertos ufufufu - sonrio akeno - no hagas alguna gracia conmigo que rías esta atrás de ti con unos cuantos hechizos listos, lo ves? -

Con lo que akeno dijo sus esperanzas se fueron al caño, no quería revelar más de lo necesario, pues su misión estaría en riesgo, el chico ahora estaba en jaque, no podía usar su espada, pues lo verían y lo atacarán, no quería atacar a rías por que era la hermana de un maou solo podía usar su balance breaker, pero su aura quedaría diferenciada y con un hechizo de rastreo podrían encontrarlo, el chico tuvo una idea

Con Un poco de senjutsu, el chico hizo una ilusión y comenzó a volar con rapidez hacia otro lugar, pero su aura lo delató, hizo su clon tan rápido que no le puso aura y ellas lo descubrieron, de repente sintió algo Caliente en su espalda y una voz Seductora A lo lejos, el chico cayó al suelo y logró ver a akeno con unos rayos en su mano

\- eres mio ahora - y con un movimiento rápido su capota fue Deshecha por un relampago, lo único que alcanzó a escuchar fue un sonido de sorpresa

\- como? Tu... Eres el chico nuevo, issei, no es así? - dijo rías asombrada

\- tsk, me descubrieron, esta bien, soy yo, ahora Podrían olvidar que esto paso? - sonrió el chico

\- que estas diciendo? - dijo la pelinegra

\- miren arriba - dijo el chico algo Sonriendo

\- que? - El clon apareció frente a ellas y explotó en una enorme nube de humo purpura, las chicas al aspirarlo, sus ojos perdieron su brillo y cayeron inconcientes

\- bien, creo que será suficiente, ahora me retiro - con rapidez, el chico salio disparado como un proyectil hacia el lado Oeste De la ciudad, desapareciendo en las sombras de la noche

\- sus habilidades son ciertamente interesantes, podría reclutarlo para mi - dijo rias mirando hacia su lado derecho a sus 2 sirvientes inconscientes y su alfil curandolos rapidamente - de no ser por ese hechizo de sustitución hubiéramos olvidado eso, creo que su misión es asesinar caidos, es un estratega similar a sona, por suerte me acorde de ese hechizo, al parecer es más poderoso de lo Que parece -

\- no lo se, también es lindo, pero desprende misterio - dijo akeno

\- ah, nunca cambias akeno, consiguete un novio y cambia - dijo rias

\- lo haré... Algún dia y si el acepta -

Mientas tanto issei llego a su casa y vio a Raynare y gabriel hablando, el saludo y ellas le respondieron y siguieron hablando pero debemos volver momentos antes de llegar

\- todo lo que sabes... - dijo gabriel a raynare

\- bueno, kokabiel sama, temía que los ángeles y demonios se fortalecieran, así que mando asesinar portadores de sacred gear para hacer una nueva guerra, mi grupo y yo fuimos mandados a kuoh, aunque sólo quede yo, pues los otros las herederas Gremory y sitri los mataron, y ya conoces el resto de la historia - dijo Raynare

\- bueno, lo siento, pero que te parece si nos volvemos amigas? - dijo gabriel

\- de acuerdo gabriel san - dijo raynare

\- y bien Raynare, cuéntame que ha sido de ti desde que nos dejaste - dijo gabriel sonriendo

\- pues... -

Mientras tanto issei se encontraba en su habitación pensando algunas cosas

\- (Realmente podre vencerlo?) -

\- (O tal vez es lo que quiero creer?) -

\- (Solo me Debo hacerme más fuerte) -

\- (Bueno, Además guardare una sorpresa para enfrentarlo) -

\- (Y cuando lo haga lo matare) -

Luego de despejar su mente Un poco fue a acostarse, se arropó y cerró sus ojos, cuando estaba a punto de dormirse sintió algo suave en su espalda y una sensación de calidez envolvió su cuerpo, al girarse vio a su novia mirándolo con inocencia, para luego darle un beso cargado de sentimientos a él chico, el cual con gusto correspondió, despues de besarse intensamente otro rato, antes de quedarse ambos dormidos

El día llego y la pareja despertó por los rayos del sol, de repente la puerta sonó y los chicos se vistieron con magia y issei salio a abrir, al hacerlo vio alguien inesperado... Bueno no tanto, a considerar que su hermana vivía con issei, efectivamente el lider del cielo estaba alli, un chico rubio de sonrisa agradable y pura, con una impecable armadura dorada lo veía tranquilo, luego su armadura desapareció quedando solo con una playera blanca con un corazón en su lado izquierdo y un pantalón azul /Imaginenlo casual xd/ el chico se sorprendió un poco pero luego sonrió y le dijo

\- Michael nii, a que debo tu visita -

\- ah, pero si es nada más ni nada menos que mi hermanito issei, que hay? - respondió el rubio

\- nada importante, padre me mando a kuoh y me encontré con Gabriel - dijo el dragón

\- bien, veo que la aceptaste, eso me agrada, ya que no me gusta verla triste, Te importaría dejarnos a solas un momento? - dijo el arcángel rubio

\- si, iré a organizarme para salir, te veo luego michael nii - y diciendo eso salio de alli

Michael entro a la habitación donde se encontraba su hermana menor, la cual al verlo se sorprendió y salto a abrazarlo

\- hermano, cuanto tiempo - dijo la rubia

-lo mismo digo, vine a visitarte, a proposito como vas con el? - dijo el rubio el cual guardaba cierto parecido con ella

\- bien hermano, el acepto mis sentimientos y me dijo que yo seré la primera en su corazón siempre - dijo ella esperanzada

\- ambos sabemos que eso es verdad, yo confío en el y se Que te hará feliz, estoy seguro que esto es lo que nuestro padre hubiese querido - dijo el arcangel

\- Si, por que yo amo a issei y estaré con el siempre - dijo gabriel

\- bien hecho hermanita, ahora espero sobrinos jajajaja - bromeó el rubio, empujando con su codo a su hermana

\- oye... No digas eso - dijo la rubia con un sonrojo, que la sangre palidecia ante su Rostro

\- si, hablemos de un asunto serio - dijo el rubio

\- cual es? - respondió ella tragando en seco

\- cuando vas a usar ese pomo? - dijo el rubio haciendo que su hermana Cayera al suelo

\- no; mentí, es sobre la desaparición de las excalibur de la iglesia central - dijo el rubio con un rostro serio - creo que lo mejor es que el aun no lo sepa

\- y que han averiguado? -

\- los preparativos se están llevando a cabo en kioto -

\- y quienes son los responsables? -

\- en el incidente están involucrados Exorcistas renegados pero principalmente kokabiel y balba galilei...-

\- ok, esto es grave... - murmuró la rubia

Mientras tanto issei se organizó y con rapidez inhumana, desayunó y salió de allí, despidiéndose de los 2 ángeles y su nueva ayudante

\- adiós Raynare -

\- adiós issei kun -

\- adiós michael nii -

\- adiós ániki, saluda a tsukuyomi San por mi -

\- si y dale las gracias por ayudarnos a manejar el sistema y la ascensión - dijo gabriel

\- lo haré, adiós gabriel - Dándole un beso rápido - adiós de nuevo michael nii -

\- adiós issei - respondieron los 3 en coro

\- esperen un momento, Michael sama? - dijo Raynare asombrada

\- ah hola rianare - dijo el chico

\- es Raynare - lo corrigió gabriel

\- bien, lo siento Raynare San, podemos hablar un poco - dijo el chico serio

\- si michael sama -

Al llegar a la academia atrajo como de costumbre todas las miradas, al estar vio a un gran número de chicos que veían con adoración a 2 chicas caminar, efectivamente eran las 2 onee-sama de la academia, issei las ignoro pero kiba lo llamo, el se acercó a y el Rubió le hablo

\- mi nombre es Yuto kiba, un gusto Issei kun, Buchou lo necesita en el salón del club de ocultismo, sigame por favor - dijo el rubio Luego comenzaron a caminar juntos y se dirigieron a él salón de ocultismo, las chicas los veian y comenzaron a hablar entre ellas

\- los 2 onii sama -

\- son tan guapos -

\- y están caminando juntos -

\- ojala las onee sama no se los queden -

De repente los chicos comenzaron a murmurar cosas, ahora las 2 onee-sama se encontraban frente a los onii sama y akeno hizo algo Inesperado, se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla mientras lo abrazaba, dejando a todos desconcertados, ambas guiaron a issei a él salón del club de ocultismo, allí rías le mostró a issei una pieza de peón y con firmeza le dijo

\- issei Hyoudo, se mi siervo -

\- que? - dijo el chico

\- no te hagas el desentendido, se sobre tus habilidades, te he estado siguiendo - dijo rias

\- bien, lo siento pero no puedo hacerlo, tengo una misión Aqui, deberías saberlo - respondio issei

\- esta bien, es una lastima, pero me gustaría que lo consideraras - dijo rias

\- de acuerdo, lo haré, me retiro por hoy -

\- ok, adiós ise - dijo la pelirroja

\- si adios -

Issei salio de allí desconcertado preguntándose como sabrían sobre eso, ahora debía informarle a su padre, llegando a un lugar solitario saco un cubo azul y con un poco de magia lo activo

\- hola padre, como están las cosas por allá? -

\- "bien, y allá? "-

\- más o menos -

\- "te descubrieron, sabía que eso pasaría y me vengue de antemano" -

\- con lo de ella, cierto? -

\- "si, con ese asunto, no te olvides que controló el destino un poco, en realidad la encargada de eso es Chichigami, es raro lo se, hijo quiero decirte algo" -

\- lo siento padre, me necesitan, Michael nii te manda saludos, adiós - y diciendo eso la comunicación se corto

Luego fue llamado por sus compañeras a su sesión de interrogatorio, digo preguntas amistosas de amigas, al salir de la escuela iba ya llegando a sus casa pero dejo de escuchar el ruido de la naturaleza, así mismo la calidad del aire cambio, al mirar hacia un lado decidió agacharse rápidamente, una excelente decisión, pues al agacharse se salvó de un gran ataque, un árbol que estaba atrás de el se volvió cenizas gracias a una enorme onda de energía dorada, al mirar a su atacante se sorprendió en Gran medida, allí al frente suyo se encontraba una preciosa mujer rubia, de largo cabello, un poco ondulado y un voluptuoso cuerpo, además contaba con unos preciosos orbes de color púrpura con una línea negra vertical en el centro, respecto a su ropa, contaba con unos pantalones de cuero color negros, unos guantes hasta sus codos, una gorra negra en su cabeza, la cual le quedaba un poco chica y eclipsaba su ojo izquierdo, labial rojo y una blusa traslúcida que dejaba ver su sostén, bueno me salí del tema, el punto es que empuñababa una preciosa Katana de color negro y bordes de color rojo, además el mango tenía incrustaciones de piedras preciosas, en fin miraba a issei con una sonrisa divertida hasta que hablo

\- Vaya, ha pasado tiempo desde que vine a él mudo humano, por cierto, tienes buenos movimientos, emmm issei -

\- que? Como es que sabes mi nombre - dijo Issei

\- corazonada supongo, en fin, llevo tiempo sin ver a tu padre - respondió ella mirando sus uñas

\- lo conoces? - pregunto el

\- claro, tienes el aura de mi hermano menor en Ti, tal vez no seas su hijo de de sangre, pero tienes el aura de tsukuyomi -

\- entonces eres la hermana de padre? - dijo el

\- si por padre te refieres a tsukuyomi kun, es correcto, permiteme presentarme, mi nombre es Bishamon, soy la diosa del cielo y la legítima dueña de la zampakuto bloody reaper soul - Dijo la rubia

\- comprendo, eres una diosa shinto, viniste a ver a padre? - pregunto issei

\- digamos que si, además vine a pelear un poco, últimamente me he sentido sedienta de pelear y espero que el legendario sekiryuutei logre calmar mi sed de pelea - sonrió bishamon

\- lo siento pero tengo algo importante que hacer -

\- en serio? Más importante que tu admiradora secreta? - dijo la chica

\- Vaya -

\- ah, olvidé mencionarlo, no soy tu única admiradora, chichigami también te quiere mucho -

\- si, mi padre solo habla de sus pechos, detesto que sólo hable de pechos, idiota pervertido - dijo el chico dragon

\- si, basta de charla, adiós - dijo la chica y desapareció, pero el chico sabia que no lo había hecho y invoco con rapidez su espada, deteniendo un corte vertical

\- sabia que no te irías - dijo el

\- bien, creo que cada vez me gustas más, mi querido sobrino, debes saber que narjil esta en la ciudad - dijo dando una voltereta hacia atras

\- otra zampakuto? - dijo issei

\- yes -

En ese momentó ambos apretaron el agarre de sus Katanas, y arremetieron corriendo hacia el otro, cuando ya iban a chocarse espadas ambos desaparecieron, más atrás reaparecieron con rapidez chocando sus espadas para volver a desaparecer, luego de atacar y bloquear las estocadas contrarias, pararon su ritmo un tiempo, el necesario para pensar un poco

\- (ara ara, issei kun es más bueno de lo que creí, le demostrare por que mi espada es la más poderosa de las 10) - pensó la chica

\- (apuesto a que mostrará el poder de su espada, mimic no sólo puede cambiar de forma, también puede copiar las formas, ambas espadas son de la misma categoría y la diferencia de poder es poca, lograré copiar algunos de sus ataques y combinándolos con la BOOSTED gear aumentare su poder) - pensó con calma issei antes de lanzarse de nuevo

La chica lanzó un enorme rayo de luz roja hacia issei, pero issei lanzó un corte al aire, abriendo una grieta dimensional por donde entro el ataque de la chica, issei alzó su espada acumulando rayos azules en la punta y con fuerza dijo

\- **getsuga tensho** \- Bajando su espada y un enorme rayo en forma de media luna se dirigió hacia la mujer, esta lo esquivo pero se desconcentro un poco, así que issei cambio su Katana por un látigo y la enrollo, jalandola hacia el, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, el látigo se transformó en una magnum 357? Y comenzó a abrir fuego, la chica esquivo las balas que iban impregnadas de magia por poco, pero tropezó, en ese momento apareció issei frente a ella con su Katana en el cuello

\- yo ganó - dijo el

\- te diré algo issei kun, nadie me golpea si yo no me dejo golpear - sonriendo coqueta, tomo su rostro y le dio un corto beso en los labios antes de mover su Katana verticalmente y desaparecer de allí guiñandole el ojo, el chico solo toco sus labios y suspiro

\- ah, creo que tendré que contarle a padre esto, espero que gabriel no se enoje conmigo, al parecer es bastante celosa

Mientras tanto en el cielo se encontraban 10 personas hablando de forma tranquila, aunque era un tema delicado

\- así que ese cuervo superdesarrollado quiere alterar el orden de energías atacando con una espada sagrada a líder kyubi - dijo un pelinegro

\- así es raphael, como los youkai son vulnerables a las espadas sagradas, la atacará, al alterarse el orden, los seres humanos entrarán al conflicto y una guerra peor se armará - completo michael

\- si, yo creo que lo mejor sería... Achu... Lo siento, deberíamos avisar a la kyubi para prevenirla - Dijo gabriel que vestía una atrevida y reluciente armadura dorada con sus 12 alas extendidas

\- si, dulio, dirigete hacia allí, si no hace caso, lo mejor será avisar al otro joker - dijo michael

\- si michael sama, la comida allí es buena y... El otro? Pero aún no sabemos si estará con nosotros - dijo un chico rubio, el actual joker de Michael, y usuario de la zenith Thempest, el segundo longinus, dulio gesualdo.

\- eso crees? Mi hermanita lo traerá pronto, pronto serán 2 longinus de el lado del cielo - dijo michael - ahora ve allí -

\- como ordene michael sama - desapareciendo en un destello de alli

\- "así que mi hermana llego, era eso de lo que quería hablarte, sabias que la heredera Gremory logró derrotar a riser phenex, librandose de su matrimonio arreglado? "- dijo tsukuyomi

\- Vaya, eso ya lo sabia - dijo issei - pero no sabia que ella era tan afectuosa -

\- "cierto, ella lo es" - dijo el dios - "al parecer le gustas, por cierto, no te hablo de Chichigami?"-

\- no, me gustaría que me explicaras como es que resulte siendo un dios shinto ahora - dijo issei serio

\- "ah hijo, eso? Eso será historia para otro dia" - dijo el dios - "adiós hijo" -

Mientras tanto issei salio caminando hacia su casa pero logró ver a un niño pelinegro de 10 años que corría de un grupo de personas con lanzas de luz, bueno no eran personas, de repente issei tomo al niño y lo abrazo mientras el cuerpo de ambos se cubría con una aura azul, esta explotó literalmente y todos los caídos se hicieron cenizas, luego apareció otro niño pero con gorra y le dijo al recién encontrado

\- oye, el único niño que puede estar con issei nii, soy yo, estas advertido - y como apareció desapareció en un destello

\- ah, disculpalo, el es zangetsu, es mi hermano menor,... Creo, como sea, mi nombre es issei hyoudou, y el tuyo? - pregunto issei

\- Soy Leonardo, gracias por salvarme de esos caídos, es que aún no controlo bien mis poderes, y me descubrieron, el hombre de la lanza quiere raptarme pero yo no quiero, puedo decirte issei nii? - pregunto el niño

\- obviamente leo, quien es el hombre de la lanza? - dijo/pregunto issei

\- se llama cao cao y es malo - dijo el niño sorprendiendo a issei un poco

\- y por poderes te refieres a... -

\- sip, tengo una sacred gear, un longinus Igual que tu - dijo leo

\- y como se llama? - pregunto issei curioso y serio Al saber que el niño sabia sobre el tema

\- yo tengo el tercer longinus, la anhilation maker -

-... Mierda - susurro issei serio

Continuará...

Fin del capitulo

Amigos espero les guste El cap, Gracias a él lado oscuro aprendi a dejar las cosas en to be continued, no se esperaron a leo cierto? Es algo que se me ocurrió hace poco, pues planeaba darle ese longinus a issei pero no, no es apropiado, para dárselo, el debe ser niño, pues estos tienen más imaginación y en eso se basa el longinus, además me gustaría ver el desarrollo de la trama con un duelo entre niños por el afecto de issei, jajaja, eso sería interesante, espero les agrade, por cierto aquí les dejo la lista total del harem en orden

-gabriel

-rias

-akeno

-Irina

-raynare

\- kuroka

-serafall

\- bishamon(0.c)

-xenovia

-yasaka

-kunou

Las 6 primeras serán las principales, me dicen si incluyo a jeanne y Asia

\- La zampakuto de Asia se llama narjil, su habilidad es crear simbiontes orgánicos con magia,, algo similar a la habilidad de leo pero en una medida Muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy inferior

\- No detalle el rías VS riser, pues si issei no está no tiene gracia

\- si no saben quien es bishamon, que no les de pereza y busquen "bishamon noragami" alli les aparecerán las imágenes de ella

\- en mi opinión, estoy contento con como va el fic, en 2 cáps más llegará el issei VS kokabiel, haré un gran esfuerzo detallando las peleas

\- respecto al lemmon, soy un novato en esto de los fics, inicie apenas hace 3 semanas, así que necesito leer relatos echi o hentai, ya saben para escribir algo que les agrade y no quede tan simple como el primero que hice

\- si quieren que issei sea el joker de Gabriel y un limón para desinfectar me lo dicen en un review

\- en Serio agradezco sus comentarios, pm, favs o follows

Ahora Creo que ya está todo dicho, debo buscar un casco negro... Esperen, aun estoy escribiendo? no me jodan

sayonara amigos


	4. la llegada primer acto

Hola chicos, soy yo como siempre, aquí está este otro cap, esperando de todo corazón que les agrade

Disclaimer: nada me pertenece, tristemente...a excepción de mis diálogos, etc

Diré esto Antes de las notas finales:

\- las nuevas del harén serán Tsubaki shinra, rossweise y jeanne + o.c

\- no modificare más el harén

\- respecto a Chichigami, según la novela 10 de high school dxd / novelas ligeras de high school dxd mega / - por si las quieren buscar - es la diosa a la que issei profesa su devoción, es la diosa de los pechos y parte del destino, si quieren conocer más acerca de ella lean hsdxd novela ligera vol 10 life 3 2dc VS el dios del mal loki

Ya con todo dicho, a leer

Capítulo 4: La llegada primer acto

\- así que tu tienes un longinus de ese nivel y cao cao te perseguía para reclutarte, Luego trataste de huir activando tu poder y los caídos te detectaron y te persiguieron hasta que me encontraste, no es así? - dijo issei

\- así es issei nii, puedo quedarme contigo?- respondio/pregunto leo

\- claro, te presentaré a unas personas importantes -

\- siiiii - luego de abrir un círculo mágico llegaron a la casa de issei, donde Raynare se encontraba preparando la cena con un delantal rosa puesto, con ropa debajo claro está, y al verlos los saludo

\- ah, hola issei Kun, y ese niño? -

\- soy Leonardo, puedes decirme leo si quieres - dijo el niño

\- claro leo kun, mi nombre es Raynare pero puedes decirme yuma - Respondió la caido

\- ok -

\- por cierto Raynare, y gabriel? - pregunto issei

\- ella salio a él cielo con Michael sama -

\- ok, vamos leo, te mostraré tu habitacion y luego vendremos a cenar, te parece? - dijo el dragon

\- bien -

Luego de mostrarle su habitacion bajaron a cenar para luego acostarse a dormir, por precaución issei puso un hechizo de rastreo y protección permanente en leo para evitar que lo tratarán de raptar de nuevo

Ahora issei se encontraba adentro de su sueño, allí llevaba puesto su atuendo de batalla, frente a él se encontraba zangetsu en su forma de niño el cual comenzó a cambiar, su edad aumento así como su cabello creció y le apareció una desarrollada barba y le hablo a su portador

\- issei, es momento de que despiertes como el nuevo dios shinto, es hora que muestres el poder del **Shinto Yami No Ryuu** ( dios shinto de oscuridad ) es hora de que Asciendas, pues tiempos difíciles, personas de tu pasado, enemigos poderosos y dioses o dragones serán unas de las muchas cosas que enfrentarás y tu debes de estar a la altura, solo debes despertar tu potencial y divinidad ocultos, no lo olvides - y diciendo eso una enorme oscuridad los cubrio y desaparecieron de alli, despertando a issei de su sueño

ahora el chico se encontraba sentado en el borde de su cama analizando cada palabra que su compañero le dijo, estaba tan distraído que no se dio cuenta que había alguien en su cama, mecánicamente se acostó a conciliar el sueño, pues debía estudiar al día siguiente y aun era bastante temprano, un par de horas después despertó por un suave gemido

\- hmmm -

Al mirar allí vio un pequeño bulto en su cama, con cuidado levanto la cobija y se sorprendió un poco, pues allí estaba una preciosa pelinegra dormida usando su brazo como almohada, usando solo un camisón transparente, con cuidado el chico se levantó de allí, y a una inhumana rapidez se alistó y preparo el desayuno, para luego salir de allí como un cohete hacia su academia

Luego de llegar allí se encontró con rías Gremory y su séquito asi como el séquito de sona sitri, compuesto por un rubio llamado saji, una peliblanca llamada momo, 2 peliazules llamadas Nimura y Yura, 2 chicas castañas llamadas reya y meguri, estas personas respectivamente ocupaban:

\- 4 piezas de Peon

\- 1 alfil

\- 4 piezas de peon

\- 1 torre

\- 1 alfil

\- 1 caballero

Y 2 pelinegras con lentes de semimontura una de cabello corto y ojos violetas y otra de cabello largo y ojos dorados, aunque la 2da tenía un notable mejor cuerpo, estas chicas eran sona sitri y Shinra tsubaki, rey y reina respectivamente hasta que el se presentó

\- un gusto, mi nombre es issei hyoudou - dijo el chico tranquilo pero de repente escucho un pequeño ruido

\- que? - alcanzó a balbucear la reina sitri que vestía su traje de sacerdotisa mirando a issei asombrada

\- lo conoces? - interrogó sona

\- así es kaicho, el fue quien me salvo hace 2 años - respondió la reina retirando sus anteojos, mostrando sus lindos ojos

\- Shinra, cuanto tiempo sin vernos - dijo issei caminando hacia ella abrazandolo de forma afectuosa

\- quien se cree usted para hablarle así a fuku-kaichou - dijo enojado el rubio sitri saltando a atacar a issei con un puñetazo limpio, pero cuando estaba a punto de llegar, el chico fue recibido por una bofetada que le voló por los aires Cayendo al suelo inconsciente

Decir que todos estaban asombrados era poco, ver a la reina de sona sitri golpeando a uno de sus compañeros y más por un chico era difícil de ver, si es que no era imposible

\- Vaya, recuerdame no hacerte enojar shinra - Hablo el hyoudou con su cara azul

\- estoy enfadada, como se te ocurre no contactarte conmigo en estos 2 años, sabes que te quiero mucho y me preocupe por ti - Hablo La reina sitri con lágrimas en sus ojos pero al ver la expresión de todos se sonrojo y volvió a su semblante estoico con sus lentes puestos dándole un beso fugaz Al chico cerca de su boca, volviendo con su lider

\- ehem - Hablo rías - la razón por la que estamos aquí reunidos es para hablar sobre un tema bastante serio, el robo de las espadas sagradas -

\- si, el ataque es en kioto y al parecer es bastante grande, tanto que Los eclesiales enviaron emisarios a kuoh a pedir ayuda, pues si llegase a comenzar involucraría los seres humanos y eso es algo que no quieren que pase, esto lo hacen algunos exorcistas en secreto pero han sido erradicados, ahora yo creo que...

TIC TOC

\- ah, pasen -

En ese momentó llegaron 2 figuras encapuchados a él salón de ocultismo

\- hola, me llamo xenovia, no es un gusto conocerlos, hemos venido a decirles que las personas que vinieron son descarriados herejes, así que como enviadas oficiales les decimos que no interfieran en nuestra misión - dijo una mujer peliazul que reveló su capucha, mostrando sus ojos dorados y su largo cabello azul/ ahora es largo xd o. C / con un mechón verde, siendo imitada por su compañera que también lo hizo, revelando su cabello Rubio oscuro amarrado en 2 coletas y sus ojos violetas que los miraban a todos con indiferencia hasta que su vista se topo con issei, por alguna razón se le hacía conocido pero no sabia por que.

\- mi nombre es irina, soy la portadora de excalibur mimic - dijo la castaña

\- excalibur, debo destruirlas - dijo el caballero gremory lanzándose hacia irina creando una espada demoníaca en su mano, siendo detenida por la espada de la castaña que aplicó algo de fuerza para detenerlo

\- están advertidos, se que acataras nuestra advertencia pero si quieren un duelo se los daremos afuera - Hablo la castaña seria

\- si así lo quieren yo también participaré - respondió issei hasta que recordó algo

\- irina? -

\- issei kun? - respondió la castaña asombrada

\- el mismo - río el chico pero fue lanzado al suelo por un constrictor abrazo, la razón? Su amiga de la infancia lo abrazo con fuerza y lo lanzó al suelo

\- hmm?,tu aura no es la de un demonio, Snif Snif, vaya tienes un dragón adentro tuyo, tu aura es bastante fuerte a pesar de contenerte, te gustaría luchar conmigo ahora? - dijo la castaña olfateando El cuello del chico de forma erotica para luego lamerlo

\- (no entiendo que es lo que le pasa) - pensó el chico asustado

\- SOCIO, ELLA FUE MODIFICADA CON ADN DE DRAGÓN ASÍ QUE SU OLFATO Y ATRACCION HACIA TI AUMENTAN - Hablo el sekiryuutei

\- si, vamos -

Ya se encontraban afuera del edificio con una barrera cubriendolos para evitar ser detectados por los estudiantes, allí se encontraban kiba, xenovia, issei e irina en posición de combate, el combate comenzó

Issei se lanzó al ataque con un puñetazo pero la chica lo bloqueo con la hoja de su espada

\- muy lento cariño -

\- no tanto como tu -

Con rapidez su cuerpo se volvió partículas y apareció atrás de ella con su Palma extendida para golpearla, la chica esquivo el golpe y lanzó una estocada al chico, el cual la bloqueo con sus Palmas en forma de plegaria / si me entienden, no? / para luego empujarla hacia otro lado y con rapidez sacar un cuchillo de su bota y que este se transformará en una Katana y lanzará una estocada hacia la chica, lo que la tomo por sorpresa, pues el embate no llego, no fue porque el chico se hubiera detenido, sino porque apareció algo que detuvo la estocada, al mirar se pudo ver a la chica con su sonrisa tranquila, pero destacaban sus ojos que ahora eran color rojo y una preciosa cola roja con punta triangular que sobresalía de su espalda, y esa punta detenía la espada sin problema alguno, la chica comenzó a ampliar su sonrisa, haciendo que se notasen un par de filosos colmillos

\- hasta que decidiste luchar en serio, entonces yo también lo haré - Dijo issei, en ese momento su aura se incremento y un aura dorada que comenzó a oscurecerse hasta alcanzar el color negro lo cubrio

\- esa espada me ha inquietado bastante, será acaso una de esas famosas espadas llamadas zampakutos? - dijo la castaña sonriendo

\- quien sabe - sonrió el chico - lo que se es que yo ganó - al instante un corte preciso pero leve apareció en el vientre de la chica castaña que cayó al suelo con su vientre humeando.

el chico al verlo sonrió un poco para luego acercarse a ayudarla, poniéndose de rodillas tomo su mano, pero en ese instante la chica lo tomo de las mejillas con sus 2 manos y con rapidez junto sus labios a los del chico enrollando su cola y sus piernas en la Cadera del joven sekiryuutei, mientras comenzaba un suave beso que comenzó a ganar pasión con el paso de los segundos para luego terminar con un fino hilo de saliva uniendo sus bocas, cabe decir que todos los demás estaban asombrados al ver eso

\- ara ara, comienzo a sentirme celosa de esa exorcista - dijo akeno lamiendo sus dedos, típico de ella No?

\- Issei baka - dijeron rías y Shinra a la vez

Mientras tanto el castaño puso sus manos en el suelo para evitar caerse, se encontraba jadeando bastante mientras su aura se recuperaba de a poco, mientras tanto irina se encontraba de pie con su sonrisa tranquila, su herida regenerada y su cola moviéndose de forma aleatoria, y relamiendose sus labios hablo

\- ahh sii, issei kun, este beso fue algo... Enérgico -

\- absorbiste algo de mi energía, al besarme no? - sonrió issei

\- tan perceptivo como cuando eras niño, es cierto, pero a pesar de eso no te detuviste, no es así? Al fin y al cabo yo fui quien te dio tu primer beso de niño o me equivoco? - sonrió irina

\- queee?- dijeron rías, akeno y shinra enojadas

\- bueno, eso es bastante Cierto, pero te jodiste también, debes saber que eres una dragóna y yo un dragón slayer por excelencia, así que tu ya perdiste - la chica cayó al suelo de rodillas y el chico la levantó estilo princesa, mientras su espada y aura desaparecían y los rasgos dragón de irina tambien

\- sin trampas esta vez, al fin y al cabo tu ocupas el lugar más grande en mi corazón - Hablo la chica besandolo con ternura antes de caer en la inconsciencia y ser Llevada por el chico

\- bueno, creo que gane - sonriendo levemente

\- grrrrr -

\- podemos hablar? -

\- grrrrr -

\- Mierdaaaaaa -

Yuuto VS xenovia

Ahora se encontraba el caballero Gremory empuñando su espada y observando con odio a la exorcista peliazul

\- creo que esos 2 ya acabaron, entonces es nuestro turno, caballero de Gremory - Hablo xenovia

\- jajajajaja -

\- que te hace tanta gracia? - dijo la exorcista seria

\- que ahora tengo lo que he ansiado destruir a mi vista, es fantástico - Hablo el rubio

\- como quieras -

Comenzando su combate con rápidas estocadas que amenazaban el rubio, este respondía con diversas espadas de diversos elementos pero eran facilmente rotas por la chica Peliazul, de repente esta levantó su espada y la descargo con rapidez al suelo creando un profundo crater

\- esta es excalibur Destruction, destruye lo que toca incluyendo las espadas creadas de tu sacred gear hereje - Hablo la exorcista

\- tanto poder destructivo, será difícil acabar las otras 6 - dijo el rubio con una amarga sonrisa

\- eres tan tonto, las espadas no tienen la culpa de nada -

\- que? - Al mirar su vientre vio incrustada la empuñadura de la excalibur en su estómago cayendo inconsciente

\- no eres una persona mala, solo estas en el camino errado, le aconsejo vigilar a sus sirvientes, rías Gremory - y diciendo eso salio de allí con su amiga en un destello de luz

\- creo que debo ir a mi salón, adiós - dijo issei algo golpeado

\- espera issei -

\- noooo, no quiero mas golpes - comenzando a correr a su salon

Mientras tanto en otro lugar

\- así que las estrellas le dijeron que alguien vendrá a por usted? - Hablo un obeso anciano

\- así parece balba, mi habilidad nunca me ha mentido, espero que la kyubi o el dragón blanco me den una buena pelea antes de comenzar mi anhelada guerra jajajajajaja - Hablo un hombre pelinegro con ojos violetas algo rojizos y 10 alas negras extendidas el cual acariciaba un frasco de vidrio con serpientes negras - espero estén listos para mi movimiento final - Tragando las serpientes

Volviendo a kuoh

Issei ya había llegado a su casa y se encontraba hablando con Gabriel, bueno casi hablando

Plaf

\- acaso estas loco? Como que quieres ir allí sin mi -

\- lo se gabriel, pero yo no quiero que...

Plaf

\- pero nada, iré contigo quieras o no -

\- Es eso lo que el quiere, no es necesario que...

Plaf

-... -

\- por favor gabriel, si en verdad me amas debes confiar en mi, además no soy débil -

\- dejarás de ser débil el día que puedas derrotarme sin tu Boosted gear, entiende que yo no quiero que me dejes nunca, si en verdad me amas dejame ayudarte -

\- así es más difícil -

\- ya se, iré de encubierto, si las cosas se complican yo me encargaré, de acuerdo? -

\- pero,...

\- agradezco que me comprendas, te amo issei - Hablo la arcangel

\- si -

Luego de subir a su habitacion comenzaron a empacar sus cosas, issei había hablado con Raynare y decidió ayudarla a entrenar con una rutina de entrenamiento, aunque ahora su rango era de 8 alas aun le faltaba algo crucial, experiencia, por eso gabriel le ayudaba en eso en sus tiempos libres, los 3 irían a kioto junto a Leonardo, kiba,Koneko, akeno, Shinra y las 2 exorcistas, luego de alistarse viajaron rumbo a kioto, allí se encontrarían todos, el grupo de issei iría de encubierto así que no lo notarian los demás, por ahora. Además kiba, akeno y shinra habían ido allí sin permiso de sus líderes, pobres de ellos

Ahora issei se encontraba hablando con leo

\- te han servido tus entrenamientos leo? -

\- si, ya logre el balance breaker - Dijo el niño

\- en verdad eres un niño prodigio, no es fácil alcanzar el jabberwockie - dijo issei

\- si que lo es, aunque sólo puedo durar con el una hora -

\- lograrás más tiempo de duración con en-tre-na-mien-to ok? -

\- siiii entrenamiento, en cuanto logre una semana de duración me enseñaras magia y armas? - dijo el niño

\- obviamente - dijo issei

\- te quiero mucho issei nii -

\- yo también leo -

Luego que el niño se durmiera comenzó a hablar con Gabriel, la cual se encontraba sentada sobre sus piernas dándole fugaces besos

\- y te preocupa Raynare cierto? - Hablo el chico

\- si, siento un aura muy familiar en ella, así como un potente sello, si se llegara a romper podría alcanzar un poder demasiado mayor al que ahora tiene, su potencial es igual al de un serafín, debo tratar de romper su sello - Hablo la chica

\- eso no depende de ti, depende de la fuerza de voluntad de ella por romperlo -

\- lo se, ahora vamos a dormir - y diciendo eso se acostaron a dormir para llegar a kioto al día siguiente

El día había llegado ya y ahora issei se encontraba en una ciudad enorme junto a Raynare, leo y gabriel observando todo con suma atención, pero de repente alguien llego

\- Vaya, vaya, así que ustedes son los que llegaron, no me esperaba menos de ti gabriel - Hablo una preciosa mujer de cabello y ojos anaranjados Así como un yukata blanco y unos marcados atributos, además destacaban 9 colas de zorro y un par de Orejas naranjas

\- me descubriste yasaka, me esperaba eso de ti, dulio ya debió avisarte, o me equivoco? - Hablo la arcangel

\- así es, aunque ya sabía eso desde antes, yo percibo el flujo de ki de cada ser de aquí - Hablo yasaka

\- ok, veo que viniste acompañada -

\- si, ella es kuroka, y ella es kunou, mi hija - señalando a una linda pelinegra con 2 colas y orejas negras de gato y una joven de 15 años que se veía como su versión más joven

\- bien, creo que iré un rato de visita - hablo issei desapareciendo en un círculo magico

\- ese sekiryuutei en verdad Es bastante lindo - Hablo la kyubi

\- ni lo sueñes, el es mi novio - respondió gabriel

\- tal vez lo sea, pero yo no soy cualquier mujer, además debes compartir un poco con una vieja amiga - dijo la kyubi

\- denegado - Hablo gabriel

\- eso no lo decides tu -

\- ja eso crees -

\- oigan, podrían hablar con nosotras también? - dijo Raynare en coro con kuroka

\- más competencia? Bueno al menos soy la primera - dijo gabriel

\- no por mucho jejejeje -

Ahora se encontraba un joven con una armadura china y una lanza Dorada hablando con un grupo de personas, un chico con lentes, otro con una capa negra, un hombre musculoso y una voluptuosa mujer rubia

\- maldición, perdimos a mi arma secreta, pero no importa, gracias al devorador de dragones acabaré con el sekiryuutei, el hakuryuko, ophis y el gran rojo, así el mundo será de nosotros, los humanos, no más dioses, ni demonios, caídos, ángeles ni youkais, nada de eso solo nosotros, pero aún falta mucho tiempo para eso - dijo el jefe

\- así es, pero considerarías la Oferta de traer al sekiryuutei de nuestro lado? - dijo la chica

\- no, tenemos una alianza y no pienso romperla - dijo el de lentes

\- nah, sin mi querido compañero de escuela no tiene sentido - Dijo la rubia

\- si no te callas le harás compañía en el otro mundo - dijo el de Lentes

\- no puedes vencerme aunque lo intentes 1000 veces siegfried chan - dijo de nuevo la rubia

\- no me retes jeanne, Pues tal vez la protección del lider no te dure mucho -

\- silencio, la prioridad ahora es recuperar a leo, luego veremos que pasa - dijo cao cao

\- de acuerdo - dijo con desgano jeanne

\- (Solo espero que nos podamos ver pronto, mi amado issei chan, para hacerte lo que no pude cuando estábamos en el orfanato fufufu) -

Ahora issei caminaba tranquilo por la ciudad, estuvo distraído viendo el cielo sentado en un pilar de agua pensando

\- (ah, kokabiel, cao cao, Equipo vali, Shalba, shinto faction, khaos brigade, son muchos enemigos para mi, no se quien soy ahora, pero lo que si se es que protegere a cada una de mis chicas) -

\- no importa, las protegere a cualquier precio - dijo suavemente empuñando un collar con una luna plateada la cual brillo un momento sin que el chico lo notara, Cuando iba a comenzar a caminar hacia su casa pues ya estaba oscureciendo escucho una voz que hablaba de forma seductora y divertida

\- ara ara, me prende esa determinación tuya issei kun ufufufu - al voltear atras pudo ver a una preciosa mujer De aparentes 18 años, tenía un largo cabello blanco, ojos rojos con una característica Media luna negra rodeando sus pupilas con unos atributos de ultra onee-sama, vestida con un lujoso kimono de rojo y dorado, que lo miraba con una agradable sonrisa posando su mano derecha en su voluptuoso pecho, El esmalte negro de sus uñas resaltaba en su piel blanca que no llegaba a ser palida

\- disculpa, acaso te conozco? - interrogó el chico tranquilo

\- tu aun no me conoces pero yo si te conozco, mi amado **Shinto Yami No Ryuu** \- dijo la mujer

\- quien eres tu? - Pregunto de nuevo el joven usuario de ddraig

\- descuida Amado mio, aun no es momento para Conocerme, pero ten por seguro que esperare pacientemente hasta que podamos vernos de nuevo, solo espero que estés preparado, pues no eres el único dios de oscuridad - dijo la peliblanca mientras la luna de la pupila de sus ojos se iluminaba un poco y su cabello se volvía negro azabache, para luego con una velocidad sorprendente aparecer frente al chico y levantar su mentón con dos de sus dedos

\- (maldición, no se que me pasa, no puedo moverme) - Pensó el chico preocupado

La chica con tranquilidad acercó su rostro al del chico, abrazo su cuello y lo beso de forma Lujuriosa Mientras levantaba una de sus piernas y pegaba sus atributos al joven, antes de que la media luna negra que tenía en sus ojos apareciera fugazmente en los ojos del Joven, los cuales cambiaron a rojo para luego volver a la normalidad, Separándose jadeando mientras un pequeño rastro de saliva conectaba sus labios, la chica se relamio seductoramente y volteo a mirar al chico antes de volver a hablarle

\- espero terminar lo que comencé con ese beso en cuanto estemos solos, solo esperame que pronto nos veremos de nuevo mi amado issei y cuando eso pase... - Dijo la chica tocando sus Labios y comenzando a Alejarse mientras su cabello volvía a ser blanco, el chico recuperó su movilidad y trato de alcanzarla pero ya era tarde

-... Decir que te haré mio por completo no será nada - y la chica así como había aparecido desapareció en la oscuridad de la noche en un fuerte destello negro

mientras tanto el chico miro hacia el horizonte para despejar su mente un poco, eso lo había inquietado bastante, pero su vista se puso borrosa y cayó Al suelo inconsciente, en ese momento apareció a su lado un Brillo blanco y de el salio tsukuyomi preocupado

\- estas bien issei? - tanteando sus signos vitales sin obtener un resultado favorable - maldición, El No debió Haberse encontrado con ella, debo avisarle a Gabriel y a mis hermanas, pues esto definitivamente no es bueno - Hablo el dios Preocupado y algo enojado desapareciendo de allí junto con su hijo en un potente destello blanco.

Fin del capitulo

Les gusto el cap? Merece reviews? Inquietudes? Consejos? Díganmelo sin miedo en un review, como ven la historia no seguirá el orden del canon fielmente pero aún así espero les guste

Notas finales

\- leo ya alcanzó el balance breaker

\- issei es un dios shinto al ser reencarnado por tsukuyomi además es un dragón, eso lo hace un dios dragón? Xd,

\- conoce a jeanne, fred y George ya que el estudio 2 meses en una escuela de entrenamiento en espadas, allí los conoció a ellos 2, en cuanto a jeanne, además de la escuela, la conoció en el orfanato

\- Issei hizo hace unos años una misión para el clan Tsubaki donde conoció a shinra antes que fuera reencarnada

\- irina fue parté de un proyecto eclesial donde usaron ADN dragón en ella con un acoplamiento exitoso por eso tiene esas habilidades (o. C)

\- kokabiel esta aliado a khaos brigade

\- Zangetsu mostró su forma adulta

\- como finalizará el arco excalibur?

\- leo entrena en algo similar a la sala del tiempo de dragón Ball z

\- Lleva a todas partes, solo necesitas Internet y un celular o tablet xd

\- me disculpo por decir que bishamon es diosa del cielo ella es de la guerra xd

Adiós amigos, cambio - fuera


End file.
